Reunion
by JayJay
Summary: The cast of RK returns, years later, to visit the graves of two fallen freinds.


I don't own Kenshin or anything else made by Watsuki-sama  
  
Reunion  
  
A story by JayJay Bakes  
  
Myoujin Yahiko slowly opened his eyes. He awoke to the yellow sun, piercing at his eyes. He squinted and rubbed his eyes, yawning. He sat up, reaching forward. He felt his back stretch, his muscles loosing. He heard the sound of a baby giggling and smiled, getting up. A moment later he was dressed and slid open the door to his room in the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
Sanjou Tsubame turned as her husband walked out. She looked up at him and smiled, squinting her eyes. Yahiko smiled back. Myoujin Shinya, their son, sat beside his mother, playing with a flower stem.  
  
"Good morning, Yahiko-kun." Tsubame smiled, nodding to her husband.  
  
"Good morning." Yahiko replied, kneeling down beside them. He patted Tsubame's hand. Shinya looked up at his father.  
  
"Papa!" Shinya replied, spreading out his hands, laughing. Yahiko smiled and picked up his son. Shinya laughed, feeling his father's strong hands lift him into the air. Yahiko laughed and looked at his son. His little body felt so fragile in his hands. Yahiko smiled at his son laugh, and realized it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life.  
  
After a moment, Tsubame stood up. "I'll go make some breakfast." And she walked down the aisle.  
  
"Go help your mother with breakfast." Yahiko slowly let his son to the ground as he padded after his mother.  
  
Yahiko turned to the sun. The orange-yellow light reflected off the roofs of all the buildings. A small blue bird flew past and Yahiko watched it turn and fly off in the distance and then disappear. He sighed. This was the day, the ten-year anniversary of Kenshin and Kauro's death. Yahiko closed his eyes, thinking back, and swallowed, pausing for a moment. He turned, walking into the dojo, the room he had just come out of. He walked to the corner and picked up his sword. He held it up in front of him. The heavy sword put a tiny strain on his strong forearm. He stared at it a moment then placed his hand on the hilt. The sword slowly pulled out as Yahiko slid the sword free. The tip of the sword made a small sound as it pulled out. "Sakabatou." Yahiko whispered, closing his eyes.  
  
"Kenshin,.Kauro."  
  
Tsubame walked outside the room to the backyard of the Kamiya Dojo. Yahiko was sitting atop a mat beside his meal, playing with Shinya. Shinya was giggling and moving about, trying to dodge his father's playful jabs at his sides.  
  
"Yahiko-kun." Tsubame called. Yahiko looked over at her and Shinya crawled, looking up. "There is someone at the gate to see you."  
  
Yahiko looked at her for a moment then stood up, with Shinya following behind him. Tsubame took Shinya's hand as Yahiko stood beside her. "Who is it?"  
  
"He didn't say." Tsubame replied. "He is still waiting behind the gate."  
  
Yahiko looked forward, seeing the gate between the halls of the dojo, in the distance. He walked through the hall and stopped by his room to pick up his sword, but kept walking, heading toward the door. He kept his eyes intent on the door.  
  
He emmediently opened the gate, not even thinking. In that instant, Yahiko knew his mistake.  
  
A blur flew toward him, and Yahiko saw it clearly. But he saw it clear enough, and anticipated it. So it was no sweat to dodge it. And he did. He pushed back with his left foot and moved clear out of the way.  
  
The attacker almost fell forward in his weight and steadied himself again. He swung across, trying to hit Yahiko once again and missed, and then realized Yahiko was already behind him. He was amazed for the moment at his speed, but swung around again, only to have his weapon easily blocked. Yahiko grasped the wooden sword and pulled it to the side, throwing the attacker almost to the floor.  
  
"You're still as bad as before." Yahiko said at the attacker's back.  
  
"And you're better then ever before." He stood up and turned to look at him. "But I'm still gonna' kick your ass."  
  
Yahiko smiled at him. "It's good to see you again."  
  
Tsukayama Yutaro smiled back. "You too."  
  
"Yuta-kun!"  
  
"Tsubame." Yutaro smiled. He hugged Tsubame and laughed, happy to see her again. Yutaro smiled and then paused, stepping back. He looked down at Shinya.  
  
"Yutaro," Yahiko knelt down beside Shinya. "This is our son, Myoujin Shinya."  
  
Yutaro knelt down, looking at the child with wide eyes. "Shinya." He held out a hand at him. "Hello, Shinya."  
  
"Heelllooo." Shinya smiled, grasping Yutaro's fingers. Yutaro laughed and looked at Yahiko. Yahiko smiled.  
  
Yutaro stood up. "Congratulations." He said. "To the both of you."  
  
"Domo." Tsubame replied.  
  
Yahiko stood beside Yutaro. Tsubame and Shinya sat on the platform below them. Yahiko looked at Yutaro. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
"I've come for the ceremony. As I promised myself I would." He looked down. Yahiko placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad you're here." He said, and looked into his eyes as Yutaro looked up. In that instant, Yahiko moved down, bending over. He moved so fast, Yutaro didn't even see it. He saw Shinya crawling, almost falling off the platform. Yahiko grasped him and held him to him, then placed him back on the platform, as Tsubame placed an arm about him.  
  
Yutaro and Yahiko were walking down the street, walking away from the Kamiya Dojo. They had decided to get a drink and talk at the Akabeko. Yahiko left his sword at the Dojo, and walked briskly down the road. Yutaro spoke solemnly.  
  
"I always thought about him. Everywhere I was." Yutaro said, looking down at the ground. "He saved my life. Not only in that river, but he made me realize just what a sword is. And what it means to be a true warrior. He taught me everything."  
  
"I know." Yahiko looked up at the clouds.  
  
Yutaro continued. "He changed my whole life. I always thought I was so powerful because I was rich. I thought I could do anything. If it wasn't for Kenshin, I don't know where I would be now."  
  
"Yeah, I might still be robbing people on the streets right now." Yahiko smiled. "I never knew I could do anything else with my life."  
  
"It seems we both owe our lives to Kenshin." Yutaro replied.  
  
Yahiko nodded. "We not the only ones."  
  
The two walked into the Akabeko. They took a table at the window on the right, overlooking the port. "How long did you travel for?" Yahiko asked, sipping his sake.  
  
"Three days." Yutaro answered, pouring his drink and then pouring some more for Yahiko.  
  
"Yahiko!" A female voice called from behind him. Yahiko saw Yutaro's eyes widen and a smile crack his lips. Yutaro almost spilled the drink he was pouring for Yahiko. Yahiko turned.  
  
Makimachi Misao was dressed in a beautiful red and blue kimono. Yahiko even paused for a moment. "Misao?"  
  
"Yahiko-kun!" She walked to them and bowed. "It is good to see you again." She spoke to Yahiko but kept looking over at Yutaro, who was staring at her.  
  
"Misao, you're here." Yahiko replied and saw the two of them staring at one another. "Misao, this is my friend, Tsukayama Yutaro." He raised his hand at Yutaro. "Yutaro, this is Makimachi Misao."  
  
Yutaro smiled, taking Misao's hand. He leaned in and kissed her hand, smiling. "Misao." He whispered.  
  
Yahiko saw the red spots appear on Misao's cheeks and rolled his eyes. "Oooorrrooo."  
  
"Aoshi-sama is on his way, he had some business to attend to. Even though he won't say so, he really does want to come." Misao said, as they walked back to the Dojo.  
  
Yahiko nodded. "I feel bad."  
  
"Oh?" Misao asked, looking over at him. Yahiko was now taller then her, and she had to look up at him, a big difference for her.  
  
"The last time we met was at Okina-san's funeral." Yahiko replied.  
  
Misao nodded and looked down. For a moment all was silent, then she looked over at Yutaro. "So, Yutaro-san, why are you here."  
  
"Oh, I was an old friend of Himura-san's. He.he saved my life." Yutaro said. Misao looked at him, catching his eyes.  
  
They walked down the road and made it to the gate of Dojo. Yahiko saw Misao smile at the site of it, and he smiled himself.  
  
As they walked in, they all stopped. Another man sat beside Tsubame, talking with her. Shinya was beside them on the ground, playing with an older girl who laughed as they crawled after each other.  
  
"Yahiko-kun." Tsubame looked up at him. The man sitting beside her stood up, smiling. He was a short man, almost Kenshin's height, with thick brown hair. He smiled, with squinted eyes.  
  
The man smiled, nodded, walking forward. "My name is Seta Soujirou, I am an old friend of Himura-san's." He smiled, pointing at the girl. "This is my daughter, Seta Mihan."  
  
"Have you come for the ceremony?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Hai." Soujirou smiled. "I'm sorry I was not able to make it to the funeral ten years ago, but I was informed of Himura-san's death a year ago. I was greatly saddened by it. He was.a great man."  
  
Yahiko saw the feeling in Soujirou's eyes and stepped forward. "Seta Soujirou, I am Myoujin Yahiko, the owner of this Dojo. Kenshin was my friend also."  
  
"Hai." Soujirou smiled again. "Your wife told me so much about you already."  
  
Yahiko looked at him a moment longer and smiled in reply.  
  
They all gathered at the platform and talked more, Soujirou telling about his respect for Kenshin and all the things he loved about him.  
  
Yahiko stood up and looked down at everyone. "The ceremony is still not for two hours." He looked at Yutaro then walked into the back. He reemerged with two bamboo sticks and tossed one to Yutaro. He caught it with one hand in mid-air and flipped it into his grasp.  
  
"This will kill some time." The two walked onto the grass, below the tall oak tree, and ready their bamboo swords. "I'm sure everyone will get a big laugh out of watching you." Yahiko said, eyeing Yutaro.  
  
Yutaro moved in that instant, charging Yutaro and raising his bamboo sword above his head. "It's the other way around!" He yelled, and swung down at him. Yahiko easily dodged it, and swung at Yutaro's back. But, to his surprise, Yutaro blocked it.  
  
Yahiko stepped back, only to have Yutaro charge him again. Yahiko moved his feet, and spun out the way of Yutaro's thrust. He hit Yutaro's sword up and kicked at Yutaro's feet, knocking him to the floor. Yutaro feel forward in his weight.  
  
"Yahiko-san moves just as Himura-san." Soujirou whispered to Tsubame. Tsubame smiled and nodded.  
  
Yahiko smiled and rested his sword on his shoulder. "You put to much power into your moves, it has to flow."  
  
Yutaro jumped up to his feet. "It's not so easy." He panted. "You've been training much more then I have. You have an advantage."  
  
Yahiko raised his shoulders and lowered them.  
  
Yutaro looked over at Soujirou, who was watching the fight closely. "Soujirou-san." Soujirou looked up at him. "Do you fight at all?" Yutaro asked.  
  
Soujirou looked at him and smiled once again. But it wasn't his normal smile. He looked back at his daughter sitting beside him. Mihan smiled up at him and laughed. Soujirou looked back at Yutaro. "No, I do not."  
  
Takani Megumi slowly wiped the tears off from underneath her eyes. It had been all this time but she still cried, every now and then. Seeing the Dojo only made it worse. She breathed deep and pushed upon the dojo gates. She didn't need to knock, she was a welcome guest.  
  
Yutaro and Yahiko both turned when the gate opened. "Megumi-dono!" Yahiko said, turning toward her. Megumi nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"Yahiko." She said, and then looked at everyone else around. She recognized everyone except one man whom was playing with the children. One of the children was a girl, one she had never seen before. When the man looked at her, he smiled.  
  
"Megumi-dono, this is Seta Soujirou. He is an old friend of Kenshin's. This is his daughter, Mihan."  
  
Megumi nodded, and looked at the small girl playing with Shinya. She smiled as her father and laughed.  
  
"Soujirou, this is Megumi-dono, a friend of all of ours here, and a great friend of Kenshin."  
  
"Yes," Megumi replied. "I was his doctor for most of the wounds he sustained in his life."  
  
Soujirou smiled at her and nodded. "You must have been very important to him."  
  
"Hai," Megumi smiled. "And he was to me."  
  
Moments later, Yahiko and Yutaro were fighting once more and Megumi was talking with Tsubame and Misao. Soujirou was playing with the children, laughing, when the gate opened once more. Everyone froze.  
  
Although he was an ally, Shinomori Aoshi carried a look of total evil about him. Dressed in black, carrying a sword, and eyes that burned right through you. He never showed emotions on the outside, and it made him all that more scary.  
  
Misao stepped up and walked to him. In that instant, Aoshi stopped, moved his legs into a defensive position and moved his hand toward the hilt of his sword. He was staring at Soujirou, and his eyes were intent. Soujirou still smiled at Aoshi, even through those eyes. He held up his hands and just smiled.  
  
"Aoshi-san." He smiled. "It has been a long time."  
  
Aoshi was still silent and for a moment longer stared at Soujirou. Then he slowly moved back into a passive position, lowering his hand from the hilt. Yahiko had never seen Aoshi move so fast into a defensive position. He looked at Soujirou who was still smiling.  
  
Yutaro looked back at Yahiko and raised his eyebrows. Yahiko shrugged in reply. He stepped forward.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Aoshi-san." Yahiko said. Aoshi looked away from Soujirou and nodded to Yahiko, then looked back at Soujirou. Misao walked over to him and began to talk with him.  
  
Yutaro walked back to Yahiko and whispered to him. "Do they know each other?"  
  
"I don't know," Yahiko whispered back. "Soujirou and Aoshi must have a past of some kind."  
  
"No, I mean Misao-dono and that Aoshi guy?" Yutaro replied.  
  
Yahiko looked at him and then turned away, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well are they?" Yutaro whispered after him.  
  
After another hour at the dojo, the group walked together to the Amebyo, and had lunch there. It was a free meal for all, and it was delicious.  
  
Before leaving the Dojo, Yahiko grabbed the Sakabatou and slid it in his waist. He didn't think he would need it, but he felt he should wear it in front of Kenshin, so he would know.  
  
Yahiko was reminded of Kauro's cooking and laughed to himself. Suddenly, an image of Kenshin's face appeared before in his mind. He paused. The food in front of him disappeared and he only saw Kenshin and then Kauro. His eyes pooled with tears and he lowered his head. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up to see Tsubame smiling at him, her eyes squinting. Yahiko stared at her for a moment then placed his hand on hers, grasping it.  
  
After the meal, which was long, the group proceeded down the cemetery. It was near the harbor, and the crisp cool air of the sea cooled the ground and grass.  
  
As they made their way to the graves, Yahiko could see a candle already light by the grave. He ran up ahead and looked at it. It had been very recently light. Yahiko stood and looked around for anyone, but saw no one. Then, in the far distance, he saw a dark bluish figure walking away. He squinted his eyes and saw that there was a thin plum of smoke coming from the figure. Yahiko paused and nodded, almost smiling.  
  
The rest of the group arrived around him and gathered candles. The light was passed around and soon all the candles were light.  
  
A moment of silence was observed at this point. Beside him, Yahiko heard Misao whisper, "Kauro." And saw a tear roll down her cheek. It had been so long ago but the pain always remained.  
  
Yahiko bowed his head and then after another moment, the candles were placed on the graves once again. After everyone had said their part at the grave, the group sat for another moment then made their way back out the cemetery. Yahiko stared at the gate for another moment then followed after the group.  
  
After a moment had passed, and a thin gust of wind blew past the grave, Himura Kenji moved out from his hiding place behind a tree. He walked to the graves, looking about him. In his waist was his sword and he pulled it out, still in it's sheath, and placed it beside him as he knelt in front of Kauro's grave. He bowed his head, and prayed for a moment. "Mother." He whispered. A moment past, and then Kenji opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked over at his father's grave. His eyes grew intent and he grasped his sword. He stood up, looking down at Kenshin's grave. He pulled his sword free of it's sheath and raised it, then slashed down at the grave.  
  
The sword was stopped in mid-slash. Kenji looked to his side and saw that Yahiko was standing right next to him. Kenji jumped back, gripping his sword.  
  
Yahiko stood beside Kenshin's grave. His Sakabatou was out, and he held it at his side, reflecting in the sunlight. "I knew you would come here." Yahiko said, eyeing Kenji.  
  
Kenji did not reply but stared at Yahiko. In that instant, he moved forward, charging with amazing speed. Yahiko saw him move, was there with him and blocked his slash from the side, then above. The two stepped back from one another.  
  
"Do you want to do this here?" Yahiko said, holding his sword up. "On your mother's grave?"  
  
Kenji looked at him, his grip tightening on his sword. He looked down at his mother's grave. He looked back at Yahiko. They stood for a moment staring at one another. Then Kenji bent down and picked up his sheath. He slid his sword back in and stared at Yahiko for another moment. Yahiko lowered his sword and stared back at Kenji. Kenji turned and walked away, never looking back.  
  
After Kenji was out of site Yahiko sighed and slid his Sakabatou back into the sheath. He looked down at Kenshin's grave and sighed once more. He looked for a moment, then at Kauro's, then turned and began to walk out the cemetery.  
  
Yahiko looked out the window at the setting sun. The sky began to grow dark and then stars began to come out. He stretched out his back muscles and rolled his neck. He was leaning against the side of the window, his back against the side. He took a deep breath.  
  
Tsubame came up and stood beside him. Yahiko looked at her and she smiled back. "Is Shinya sleeping?" Tsubame nodded back. He looked back out the window. "It was a good day today."  
  
"Hai." Tsubame replied, leaning against the window. "Yahiko-kun."  
  
"Yes?" Yahiko said, looking back up at her.  
  
She looked down, her face sullen. "I miss.I miss."  
  
Yahiko looked at her. He saw her eyes. "I know, Tsubame.I know."  
  
The sun fell below the horizon and the night darkened, a cool filled they air. The stars light up the sky and the moon came out, lighting up the world. The lights of the nearby houses and apartments began to come on and the nightlife began.  
  
Yahiko walked down the trail toward the cemetery. It was late at night and Tsubame had fallen asleep beside Shinya. He did not know why, but he wanted to see the grave again. He brought the Sakabatou with him and walked through the cool night air.  
  
A cool breeze blew past him as he made it to the entrance and he saw a figure standing by Kenshin's grave. He paused.  
  
He suddenly thought of the how late it was. The figure was completely still, his jacket blowing in the wind. Yahiko squinted his eyes and saw that the jacket was.  
  
.White. A black sigh was on the back. Yahiko gasped and walked forward, at a quicker pace.  
  
The figure had long black flowing hair and a red bandana in the back. Yahiko smiled to himself and moved faster. The figure saw him coming and turned. "Yahiko."  
  
"Sanosuke!" Yahiko called, seeing his face as he turned to him.  
  
Sagara Sanosuke was in his regular clothing. He looked a bit more muscular and his hair was much longer. "Yahiko!" He called as Yahiko came closer. He recognized his hair from far away, but as Yahiko came closer, he stepped back in how big he'd grown. "Boy, you grew big!" After all, the two friends hadn't seen each other in over 18 years.  
  
"Sano." Yahiko said again to himself, as if this was a dream. But it wasn't. Sanosuke was standing right there. He was back.  
  
"I didn't really ever plan to come back. I wanted to get away from all this. I had to."  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko were laying atop a roof looking up at the stars. They both had their arms behind their heads and you could see that they were now almost the same fight.  
  
Yahiko, listening to Sanosuke's voice, closed his eyes and remembered back to all the times together, how much they had grown to hate each other and then grown to become close friends, almost brothers.  
  
"But, Kenshin was my friend, I had to see him again. Even though I wasn't able to see his death, I remembered him always, he saved my life." Sanosuke spoke slowly. "But it wasn't like I owed him anything, it was more then that. He was.my friend."  
  
Yahiko turned and looked at him. His face was sullen, red below the eyes. He hadn't seen him in so long but he'd seen that face many times today.  
  
"I missed you, Sano." Yahiko suddenly broke in, making Sanosuke pause.  
  
For a moment it was quiet then Sanosuke replied, "I missed you too."  
  
Sanosuke waved once more to Yahiko as he walked down the trail, making his way back to his house. Yahiko knew Sanosuke wouldn't come back with him, and expected that much. But he was happy to see him once more, and so was Sanosuke.  
  
Sanosuke looked back at Kenshin's grave. He glimpsed over at Kauro's and smiled. "Jo-chan." He whispered. He looked back at Kenshin's.  
  
"Do you remember," He began, "Our fight with Shishio? How I kept trying to help you? Even though I couldn't really. Shishio took me out right away. But I wanted to kill him so bad. I thought he had killed you. But I never would have because I remembered you, and the oath you made to yourself. I didn't know it either, but because of you, I had made that oath also. I've never killed since I've been away. Not once. No matter who the enemy, no matter mean or how good he was, I never killed. Never."  
  
Sanosuke was silent once again, sniffling. "I remember walking out, from the fight, afterwards. You were so hurt, Shishio had beaten you hard. He had beaten us all hard." He looked down at his fist. "I remember though, carrying you to the house. You're body felt dead in my hands, and I carried you home."  
  
Sanosuke light a candle and knelt beside Kenshin's grave. "I'll always carry you, wherever I go." He placed the candle down in between all the others. "You live inside me now." He placed a hand on the grave and bowed his head. "Goodbye, my friend."  
  
Sanosuke stood and walked away, not looking back. He walked off into the distance and disappeared into the night darkness, his white coat and all. And in that instant, Sanosuke's candle grew lighter, along with Yahiko's beside it.  
  
Authors note: I wrote this a long time ago and finally decided to post it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
